It's So Loud, Inside My Head
by Jaaaybirdd
Summary: Demon!Stiles. - He poked his tongue behind his bottom lip in the universal sign for I am not amused. "You sly dogs."


**Author's Note; I don't even know where this came from. The beauty of being tired. This was inspired by a few of the Demon!Stiles gifs on Tumblr. I wasn't planning on writing one, but it kind of creeped up on me and this is it. Enjoy to your hearts content.**

* * *

He trailed his finger along the table top, bottomless black eyes slanted towards the group as Stiles paused in the middle of the Hale house's dining room, regarding the Pack silently. They were tense, understandably so, all lined up on the other side of the room, ready to skedaddle out the back door should they need too. Stiles's lips quirked up into a mirthful cold grin, giggling slightly when they each shifted on the balls of their feet; Scott pushing Allison slightly more behind him with a growl, the grip on her hunting bow tightening, pulling the skin tight around her knuckles. Lydia and Erica crouching low slightly behind the boys, while Boyd, Isaac and Jackson shifted so they were accommodating the space around Derek, ready to take offence or defence around their Alpha.

And Derek, well, he was just standing there, claws curled into a fist by his side, regarding Stiles just as silently, eyes glowing that peculiar red of his.

From one blink to another, Stiles pivoted to jump forward, hands slamming down on the table hard enough with a resounding bang that it skidded an inch across the floor and yelled; "**Boo!**" He chuckled in dark delight as they each startled violently, growls and snarls erupting from their mouths, before they slowly morphed into triumphant chuckles. The grin slipped off the demon's face as he took in the smirk on the Alpha's face and he felt the familiar tingling sensation trail along his arms that surfaced from his hosts mind. Stiles lifted his arms, grunting with the effort and stared at his shaking fingers, a sneer pulling at his lips while his eyes dragged back up to the Pack's. Of course, his host wasn't immune to Paralysis Toxic Goo. He poked his tongue behind his bottom lip in the universal sign for _I am not amused._

"You sly dogs."

"Now." Black eyes jumped to Jackson as he leapt across the table, clawed fingers stretched toward the demon as Isaac and Boyd followed behind him. Arms rendered completely useless and slowly working its way down his body, Stiles ducked, dodging Jackson as he went over head and he kicked sluggishly at Isaac, the force of his kick, while weak, still managed to throw him back into the girls and breaking at least two ribs. The time kicking the young pup back, had Stiles quickly trapped in Boyd's grasp, and Stiles shoved backwards and the arms loosened considerably as the werewolf's back collided painfully with the wall. Before he could make a pathetic move to escape, Derek had darted forward, pulling his arms behind his back hard enough that if they weren't paralysed, he would have cryed out in pain.

He was pulled around roughly and a hand tunneled through his host's short hair before he was forced to bear his throat. Jackson shook himself of debris from his collision with the cabinet and trailed his claws along the vulnerable column and the demon gritted his teeth against the sharp sting of pain from the back of his neck. Almost instantly, the rest of his body from the neck down lost all sense of touch for the next two hours or so and he huffed in annoyance. _You'd think that while he was driving this body, this wouldn't be a problem.._

He was dragged to the living room by Derek, the rest of the Pack trailing behind cautiously and Stiles rolled his eyes. Like i could move right now. He was quickly, but firmly chained to the chair by Erica and he snapped playfully at her hand when it came too close. His lips quirked into a grin that only grew wider when she cuffed the back of his head. He let his eyes drift over the Pack as they filed around, and his eyes caught sight of a mirror. Stiles snorted, that dissolved into helpless giggles before he threw his head back to laugh loudly.

Derek narrowed his eyes and Scott took a step forward, eyes glowing with his mouth drawn up in a sneer and Allison quickly gripped his wrist before he could take a step further.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Stiles's laugh quietened and he rolled his head along his shoulders as best he could and gestured toward the mirror with his chin. Everyone followed his line of sight and gasped, Scott dashing toward the mirror with his hands hovering uselessly. The real Stiles was in the same chair rocking his weight to try and get free, eyes wet with fear and desperation, mouth forming words only the demon could hear.

"Man, the kid's got a set of lungs on him. He howl's like a bitch. You sure he isn't a werewolf? Not even a teeny bit?" He chuckled again and slowly everyone turned their eyes back to the demon. "I don't know how you stand him. He just doesn't shut, up! Even when he is quiet, his subconcious is loud and hoo-boy, the things i found in there.." The demon sucked his lips between his teeth and jerked his head to the side as he giggled. "Shall i tell them, Boy? Tell them what you've been afraid to say?" The real Stiles shook his head, eyes wide with panic, his lips forming the words _Don't listen to him, please!_

"Oh, i would listen if i were you, wouldn't you like to know what your little human thinks of you? So many interesting tidbits of information all layed out for me to spill. And where should i begin? Decisions, decisions. Hm." Stiles lips quirked as he clicked his tongue, a thoughtful expression curling his brow's downwards. Soulless black eyes slid across each of the shocked, fearful, angry and carefully blank faces of his hosts Pack and he paused on Scott, a wicked grin curling his lips. He opened his mouth, but a force shoved fiercely against his skull that he lost reign over his hosts mind.

The black in Stiles's eyes shrunk, fading back to rich honey brown and he sucked in a breath like a drowned man and flickered his eyes over his friends. Scott took a step forward, hand stretched out but he paused, allowing Derek to kneel next to the chair. Stiles felt warm callused hands cup his cheeks and he almost sobbed in relief at the feel of warmth compared to the chill that had taken over him since being possessed and he slid frantic, wet eyes towards the Alpha.

"Whatever it says is a lie, it's going to twist my words! Please help me! Get away while you still can, i can feel it getting stronger, please!" The broken sentence's held so many contradiction's that had Derek's wolf whimpering, pawing so close to the surface that Derek wanted to curl protectively around his Pack Mate. He closed his eyes, shaking his head while stroking reassuringly along the boy's cheek, wiping away some stray tears.

"We're going to get it out of you, Stiles."

Stiles shuddered and his eyes slipped close at the promise. Derek furrowed his brow.

"Stiles?"

Stiles's tongue poked at the inside of his cheek and slowly dragged behind his bottom lip as he tilted his head, eyelids lifting halfway, the same black depth stretching across his eyes to engulf the white. He smiled cruelly, all teeth and he rolled his head back while regarding them intensely.

"Hoo-boy, this kid is adamant not to let you kid's know what he really thinks." His eyes slitted. "The only thing i will be twisting, is the metaphorical knife. If physical pain isn't going to keep you out of my way, i figured emotional pain is the next best bet."

* * *

**Author's Note; Love it? Hate? Let me know, yeah?**


End file.
